Dark Innocence
by FanGirlStephie
Summary: this is my first ever m-rated fanfiction warnings: rape, mpreg, egg laying, nightmares, Dark Donatello, decisions about keeping the baby or aborting it, long chapters, and a tramatized 2k3 Don. Ever since Don was rescued from their evil clones he has been different. So Leo has Leatherhead find out what is wrong. The answer is something that will change all of their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. 4Kids owns 2k3 tmnt.  
Also this is my first m-rated fanfiction. I hope I do well and that my family does not find out about this guilty pleassure of mine.**

After working so hard all day, Donatello is now sleeping peacefully in his bed. He's been getting tired sooner than usual lately. That's probably because his brothers just rescued him a week ago. He hasn't slept well since he was taken, and still wasn't sleeping to well. But right now was pure blissful sleep. Don's snuggled his head into his pillow. So soft and comfortable.

"_Donatello." An all to familiar deviant voice whispered._

_Don stirred at the whisper that tickled his ear. His eyes slowly opened and he stayed like that, starring at the wall, waiting for his mind to awaken also._

"_Donatello." The voice whispered again, only slightly louder._

_Don moved so that he was now starring at the ceiling. His mind was still foggy, but it did register the voice that time. But he was still not awake enough to respond. It's probably just Leo again. Trying to wake him up for training. He knows this cause Raph and Mikey would be really loud and literally **drag** him out of bed._

"_Donatello!" The voice then exclaimed._

_The genius mutant jumped with a scream as a face appeared right in his own. There, right in front of his face, was the face of his clone._

"_Y-You! What are you-?" Don exclaimed, but got cut off by Dark Don's hand on his mouth._

_Donatello then realised that his blanket and pillow disappeared and his clone was straddling his lower plastron. The rubbing of his clone's plastron against that certain spot on his own plastron made him whimper. Donatello struggled against him but he realised that his wrists were locked on the bed, at the sides of his head, and so were his ankles. His legs were generously spread. Don let out another fearful whimper as he figured out that there was nothing he could do._

_Dark Don's hand roamed over Don's body. He looked at Don with hunger and an evil smug smirk. He so enjoyed teasing him. His whimpers and other noises were music to his ears. Dark Don then cupped Don's face soothingly with his hand. Then he closed his eyes and smiled contently._

"_Oh how I've missed you so much." He said._

_Don whimpered again, but not at his clones words. His clone had his other hand at Don's tail, stroking it away from the hole it tried so hard to protect. Dark Don then took a clawed finger and traced the hole, just barely touching it. Don knew that what his clone said wasn't about him, it was about, **that**. Donnie then started to panic even more. He knew what was going to happen next. Don began struggling even more frantically now. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head as he tried to desperately make it all go away._

"_N-No. Please!" Don managed to breath out. But his efforts were for not as the sexual deviant of a clone shifted his position._

_Dark Donatello settled himself in between Don's legs. He had one hand holding and stroking Don's tail away from that wonderfully tight hole. The other went to work on teasing Don by rubbing that area of Don's lower plastron that housed the ninja turtle's member. He always did that, adding salt to the injury. That was Dark Don's evil sick way._

_Then without any warning or prep, Dark Donatello thrusted his big, purple, throbbing dick into Don's unwilling hole. Donatello screamed bloody murder at the painful intrusion._

Don then sat up in his bed with a terrible scream. He took deep breaths as he looked around his room. He was in his room. With his blanket and pillow. In his home. With his family. He was ok. He was ok. It was just another nightmare. It wasn't real. Donatello flopped back down onto his bed at the realization. His deep breathing was the only sound to be heard.

He has been having nightmares since he was taken by them, their evil clones. They thought that they left their clones back in the future. But apparently they found out how to construct their own time window. Don put a hand to his heart as he tried to calm himself.

Just then his family came into the room. That's how it's been for two whole weeks, since they got Don back. His horrible screams would wake up everyone. Mikey, Raph, Leo, and Master Splinter would wake up from their sleep and immediately go comfort their resident genius. Master Splinter would hold him like he did when tot Donnie had a nightmare. Don wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after that, but his family wouldn't leave him until they had to start their day. Raph would always walk with him to the kitchen where Mikey waited for them with breakfast.

Leo then came into the kitchen for breakfast also. His eyes immediately went to Donatello and he frowned. He walked over to Donnie and gently put a hand on his shell.

"Don. You look terrible." The leader said bluntly.

Well, there was no reason to sugar coat it or beat around the bush. And Leo was right, everyone knew it. Everyone could see that Donnie looked like the living dead. He even moved like one in the mornings. He skin was paler than usual, he had major dark circles under his eyes, and bags under his eyes. He looked like his life force was being drained out of him.

"Thanks Leo. You're lucky I'm not a girl." Don said as he stared at his coffee, not very amused.

"Fer once Fearless is right. Ya look like shit Don." Raph then said, taking his own seat and digging into his breakfast.

"Yeah, **zombie** shit." Mikey added with a laugh. He placed two plates, one for Leo and one for Master Splinter on the table. Then he took his own breakfast and sat down as well. Leo gave his two other brothers a look.

"Don't give them that look Leo. You're all right. I feel so tired and my stomach feel queasy. I'm probably going to take a nap before training." Donnie said. He scrunched his nose at the smell of his coffee and pushed it away. Soon everyone was at the table eating breakfast.

The moment Don was done eating, he went to the couch and fell asleep right when he layed down. Leo shook his head as he stood and watched his sleeping brother. Even when he has sleeping he looked so tired and drained.

"That's it. I don't care how stubborn Don gets about his own health. Something is going to be done and he is not going to back out of it." Leo said, determined to end his brother's misery. He took out his shell cell and called their close friend Leatherhead.

"Leonardo? What is wrong my friend?" The gator answered.

"What makes you assume something is wrong?" Leo asked. He could just imagine the look Leatherhead had after he said that.

"My friend, you don't call just to say hi. That's Michelangelo and it's because he is bored. Donatello calls to tell about his newest project. And Raphael calls because he pushed the wrong button. You call when something is wrong." Leatherhead explained. Leo felt both embarrassed and ashamed by what Leatherhead said. They all really should start hanging out as friends for once.

"I apologize LH. We didn't mean to act that way. I promise to make it up to you. But right now Donnie really needs you, even though he's too stubborn to admit it. His health has been getting worse everyday." Leo said. He looked at his sleeping brother's form in concern.

"I understand my friend. I will be there as soon as I can." Leatherhead said. Leo could hear the sound of rummaging over the phone. Leatherhead must be already gather whatever he needs.

"Thank you so much Leatherhead. We are very lucky to have you as our friend." Leo then said.

"The feeling is mutual my friend." Leatherhead said. Then they said goodbye and hung up.

Leo took another look at the sleeping Donatello and sighed. The genius is not going to be happy when he finds out. But Don needs this whether he knew it or not. Leo decided to do a few katas for the time being.

Later Leatherhead showed up at the lair. Leo had already explained to his family, excluding the still asleep Donatello, about his decision. So Master Splinter decided to wake up the patient for his check up.

"Hmm. Wha-?" Don said as he woke up. He first saw Master Splinter, then noticed his brothers and dear friend.

"Leatherhead? What are you doing here?" The sleepy turtle asked. He rubbed his eyes, sat up, and yawned.

"What's going on guys?" Don asked as he noticed something was off with his family and friend.

"My friend, I have been told that your health hasn't been the best lately. I am here to try and diagnose what is wrong." Leatherhead said.

"What? Why? I'm perfectly fine. All it is, is some fatigue and nausea. You don't have to. Really." Donnie begged. Everyone gave him that certain "that is bull and you know it" look.

"Don just humor us please. You've been so tired lately, been taking naps, been getting tired and out of breath during training way earlier than usual, you hate the smell of your coffee and other things, and you feel nauseous. That isn't normal for you. Not including the more frequent headaches, back aches, stomach aches, and bathroom breaks." Leo said. Don sighed, he knew that Leo was right, he just didn't want them to worry about him, since the last time he got sick he turned into a monster.

"Ok. If it would make you all stop worrying so much then fine." Donnie said as he got up. Then him and Leatherhead went to the "hospital wing", named by Mikey of course, of Don's lab.

Leatherhead had his best friend lay on the bed that was specifically used for this kind of thing. He did the usual doctor check up stuff, temperature, listening to the heart, ect. Then he took Don's blood to run tests on. By the time the gator was done, Don had fallen back to sleep. Leatherhead took that time to run the blood tests. What came back shocked him. He knew that his friend was taken by his evil future clone and stayed there for a good week. He really wished that he made that time window faster. But it wasn't like Don's brothers knew in detail the schematics of it. But could Donatello's clone really be so evil that he did **that** to him!?

Soon the sick turtle woke up again. He apologized to Leatherhead for falling asleep on him, but of course Leatherhead wasn't upset at all towards him. But Leatherhead did seem concerned about something. He looked at Don with the same look he gave him when he was finally home.

"What's wrong Leatherhead? What did the blood tests say?" Don asked, panicking that he was going to mutate again.

"Calm down my friend. It is nothing life threatening, or dangerous. But, well you have estrogen, progesterone, and human chorionic gonadotropin in your bloodstream." Leatherhead admitted to Don. The genius turtle's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open a little.

"But those are all hormones that pregnant humans have! That just can't be possible!" Don exclaimed, refusing to believe it. But he knew that tests like that don't lie. Leatherhead put a comforting hand on his best friend's hand.

"Donatello, I know this is a big shock for you, but please tell what happened when you were captured. Perhaps we can figure out how this happened." Leatherhead said softly, trying not to upset the turtles freaking out in front of him. Don took a minute to calm his breathing. He really didn't want to relive that awful week, but he had to.

"Ok. I'll tell you. But first, will you gather my family, April, and Casey in here too. I haven't told anyone what happened yet." Don told Leatherhead. Leatherhead simply nodded and left to gather everyone. Once everyone was there, Don began the story at when they were fighting their clones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. 4Kids owns 2k3 tmnt.**

One day three weeks earlier, Don was giving his computer and other systems some much needed attention. While he checked the network of motion sensors and cameras that were throughout the sewers, something popped up on his computer. It appeared to be a message.

"_Come and find me Donatello ;) -DD_" Don read.

He read it over a few more times until it clicked in his head. He just got hacked! Him! Donatello! Hacked! By this person called "DD". Who could "DD" be? And who could be smart enough to hack his state of the art technology. Tech that was inspired by the future 100 years from now! Wait a second...

The purple ninja turtle quickly traced to source of the hack and found that it come from part of the sewers. Just outside his security system, and it was moving closer. It couldn't be. But, it **had** to be. Their clones.

Donnie immediately told his brothers and they all gathered their things and left to confront their future clones. Donatello himself was very nervous about this meeting. Something didn't sit right with him. Raphael was a little too eager to fight their clones. But Raph is almost always like that, so it was expected. Leonardo didn't show any signs of how he felt, but his brothers knew anyways. Leo has been holding a grudge against his clone ever since that one time. Michelangelo on the other hand, while not liking their clones any more than his brothers did, felt like he was gonna throw up instead. As the turtle brothers rounded the corner of the tunnel, they finally met their clones face to face.

"What the shell are you all doing here in **our** time?" Leo demanded straight away. Every turtle and their respectful clones glared at each other with weapons drawn.

"You will find that out soon enough." Dark Leo said just before he attacked Leo. Everyone else soon followed their leaders and fought their counterparts.

Something was off about the way Dark Donatello was fighting. His touch was lingering on Don's skin and he was way too close for comfort. The turtles were so preoccupied with fighting their clones that they didn't realize the dark turtles were leading them down the tunnel.

Don had his bo staff out in a defensive position when he felt his shell bump into the wall. He was now caught between a wall and his evil clone. How did that happen? Dark Donatello was nearly touching plastrons now. Don flinched when the purple clone brought his clawed hand to Don's face. But the evil genius clone didn't strike Donatello, he grabbed Don's chin and forced him to look at the clone. Then Dark Don did something that none of the turtles ever thought would happen to them. Dark Donatello had kissed the bo wielding ninja turtle.

The shock had Don freeze up so he couldn't move at all. He gasp his clones lips touched his own, which allowed the evil genius to deepen the kiss. Dark Donatello's tongue explored Don's mouth feverishly. Don squeezed his eyes shut and attempted to close his mouth, but Dark Don's hand at his jaw would not allow that.

By the time the kiss ended, the smug looking clone had Don's do staff in his hands and Don hand lazer cuffs around his wrists. Don breathed heavily, trying to get back the air that his wasn't allowed to get with that kiss, so he couldn't say anything. But his confused, "what the shell!?" look told the purple skinned turtle clone what he wanted to say. Dark Don just gave a smug, evil grin in return.

Then the clone's long tail wrapped around Don's leg and threw him, right into a portal. It was safe to assume that, that was the portal the clones used to get here. Don got flew right through the portal into the dark turtles' lair and hit the wall on the opposite end. He fell onto the floor on his plastron with a groan. He shakily got up and with blurred vision, ran to the portal, hoping to get there before the difference in gravity kicked in. But right before he got to it, he ran into Dark Don's plastron and fell on his rear end.

"No no no, Donatello. Bad boy. No going through the portal. You just got here after all. If you're going to be a bad boy and guest then I will have to punish you." The devious clone said. Then he picked up the purple masked turtle and took him to a room that was presumably his lab.

Dark Donatello layed the half conscious mutant turtle on a table. He quickly put the device that would help him breathe on the purple masked turtle. The lazer cuffs then went away to be replaced by Dark Don's hands. He placed Don's hands on the sides of his head and metal locked his wrists in place as Dark Don took away his hands. But his hand just went straight to Don's legs. The mutant turtle clone spread Don's legs far apart and more metal locked them in place. Don desperately struggled but knew it was no use.

"Now then, we can finally get to work." Dark Don said with that mischievous grin of his.

Dark Donatello then began to stroke Donatello's tail. Don went into even more of a panic at the feeling of a hand, besides his own, at his tail.

"Relax Donatello. I am not hurting you. You know you will get a panic attack if you keep that up. And we wouldn't want that now do we?" Dark Don soothed, never stopping his gentle strokes off Don's tail. Don managed to calm down enough to finally say something.

"What...do you...want...from me?" Don asked between breathes.

"You'll find out later. But for now, just close your eyes and focus on the feeling you're getting from the stimulation." Dark Don replied.

When Don's heavy eyelids slipped shut, he began rubbing at that special spot on the turtles lower plastrons. That made Don's eye snap back open. But he squeezed them shut and gritted his teeth as he suppressed a moan. What was his clone doing? Why was he doing this? What was he up to? What was he planning to do with Don? And why did this feel **so** good? Don felt so ashamed of himself for it feeling so good. But in the back of his mind he knew it wasn't his fault, this is just how the body worked. No matter what, if someone gives you sexual stimulation, your body will respond. That was just nature, and oh how he hated nature right now.

The captured mutant turtle's breathing quickened as he tried to prevent himself from dropping down. But the slow gentle strokes of his tail and the rapid rubbing of his slit on his plastron made it hard not to drop down. It was too soon for Don's liking when his mind lost control of his body. His body betrayed him and he dropped down into Dark Don's awaiting hand. Dark Don wasted no time and immediately grabbed the long, hard, olive green appendage. He began stroking it up and down at the same pace he stroked Don's tail.

Oh shell! This feeling was too much for Don. The only sexual experience he had with someone else was when he and his brothers were going through puberty. It was only natural for them to experiment with each other. That's what hormonally charge teens and preteens did. But never had they touched each other. What they mostly did was mimic couples on tv and masturbate, either alone or watching each other. But the feeling of someone other than himself touching his most sensitive body part was more amazing than Don had ever imagined.

Don felt so ashamed of himself as he moaned, churred, whimpered, and writhed on the table as much as he could. He was so ashamed that he went from a skilled ninja to a horny school girl because of the hands of his enemy. How was he supposed to face his brothers knowing that he let his enemy jerk him off, and it felt good!? His family would hate him when they found out. He is so ashamed and dishonored. He felt like a disappointment, cause he went against years of training and let his body succumb to his enemy.

Don could feel his climax get closer and closer as Dark Don's hands became faster and faster. Tears slipped through Don's tightly shut eyes. He didn't want to climax, not at the hands of his clone. Don's mind barely registered what felt like a suction cup being placed on the head of his member. But everything was forgotten as the most powerful climax of Donatello's life ripped through him as he finally came. He screamed as tears rolled down his face.

Dark Don's hands didn't cease until Don was milked dry. Don half opened his eyes tiredly as he heard the "pop" of the suction cup come off. Dark Don helped out the exhausted turtle by putting away Don's member for him. Then he walked around and closer to Don's face. He leaned close to Donatello's face as he wiped away the tears. Dark Don then gave his counterpart a quick kiss and then moved close to his ear slit.

"Thank you for the contribution for my experiment Donatello. It means **so** much to me. I know that you will figure out why all of this is happening at some point soon. Until then, just relax and enjoy it. But right now, since you've been so good, you deserve a nap." He whispered into Don's ear.

Don managed to move his head to look at his clone with half lidded eyes. He saw his clone take out a syringe filled with something, presumably a chemical or drug of some sort. He mind screamed at him to move or do **something** but his body just couldn't follow orders. Dark Don administered whatever was in that needle into Donatello. Don almost immediately fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. 4Kids owns 2k3 tmnt. And also brace yourselves.**

_Donatello for some reason found himself back home. He was on his knees in the dojo and his father and brothers were standing in front of him. He quickly looked up to them but only to see disappointed looks and glares. The purple ninja was so confused. Shouldn't they be happy that he's back home? Come to think of it, he doesn't remember how he got home in the first place. Did his brothers rescue him while he was asleep? But how did they even get to the future?_

"_Father. Guys. What-?" Don began to say but stopped when Master Splinter raised his hand. Don watched in horror as his father said the one thing that every child fears to hear._

"_Donatello. You have disappointed me." Splinter stated in a spiteful voice._

"_Wh-What!? But Master Splinter! Father. Why? What did I do?" Don sputtered as the panic began to course thru him._

"_You went against my teachings. All of those lessons. All of that time. Wasted." Splinter said as his eyes narrowed at Don. The genius turtle looked at his father and sensei in both heartbreak and confusion._

"_Not only did you allow the enemy to defeat you in battle and capture you, but you also gave the enemy the power to do as he pleased with your body. That is not being a ninja. Have you learned **nothing**!" Leonardo explained to his confused brother. His voice started as his usual lecture voice but turn angry and loud at the last sentence._

"_**And** ya enjoyed it ya sick fuck!" Raphael added._

_Don looked from his father to each of his brothers. Master Splinter and Leo both had the same disappointed look. Raph looked at Don with fury and disgust as if Don was the Shredder himself. Mikey refused to look at Don and just shook his head in disappointment._

"_But-but it wasn't my fault! Guys he, he took me by surprise. There was no way I could of prepared or predicted what he did. Using sexual appeal is what a kunoichi is trained to do. Not a ninja. And everything that my clone knows in fighting comes from **my** knowledge of ninjutsu. A-And I'm not gay! If it wasn't for the shock factor, I wouldn't have fell for it! Please father. Brothers. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't escape from there on my own. The gravity is too great, my limbs were too heavy. You guys remember that, right?" Don desperately tried to reason. To justify how he reacted._

_But it didn't seem to get thru to his father and brothers. They just continued to look at him in their angry and disappointed glares._

"_Donatello. You have brought shame and dishonor to this family. As punishment, you are no longer part of this family. You are no longer my son." Splinter said right before he turned to leave._

"_You are no longer our brother!" The three standing ninja turtles all said at the same time. Then they too turned to leave._

_Don wanted to reach out for them but he found that he could lift up his arms. He wanted to run to them and beg for forgiveness but he couldn't move his legs. All he could do was watch them leave him forever. _

"_No!" Don screamed as his eyes flooded with tears._

Don suddenly woke up screaming. His heart was pounding and his breathing was heavy as he took in his surroundings. He was still in the future, with their clones. At least his family didn't hate him. Well not yet anyways. He then felt hands at the sides of his face. They wiped away dried tear stains Don didn't know was there.

"Oh poor sweet Donatello. Did you have a nightmare? I didn't know that you suffered from night terrors. Usually by now a child would have outgrown that. I guess you're even more of a unique individual than I thought." Dark Donatello said. Then he went around the table to Don's legs.

Don lifted his head so that he could watch what his clone did. He knew in the back of his head that anything his clone did could be a clue to what he was planning. He also knew to keep his clone talking. If he kept him talking, then maybe he could find out not only his plans, but how to escape. Don then noticed that there was stitches across his abdomen, right above his slit but below his stomach.

"Well since you are finally awake now, we can proceed to the second part of our experiment." Dark Don said, drawing Donatello's attention back to him.

"What did you do to me? And this isn't **our** experiment. It's **yours**. I did not give any consent in this. Wait, what do you mean by part two? What is this experiment?" Don asked.

"You are a genius Donatello. It is where I got it from after all. You'll figure everything out later. You always do, don't you? But I guess it's safe to brag a bit." Dark Don said. He then started to rub Don's thighs as he talked.

"You see I have figured out how to create a certain something. All I needed to complete it was a sample of your DNA. So with what I have created, I surgically implanted it into you. Consider it as an upgrade to your body." Dark Don said with a sly grin. Don eye ridges furrowed in confusion.

"If you needed a sample of my DNA, why didn't you just take a blood sample? It would have been much easier and quicker to do. And why couldn't you just use your own? Our DNA is nearly identical." Don said, his mind finally working in that scientific way.

"I see that you're finally using that wonderful mind of yours to try and piece everything together. Good boy Donatello. And to answer your questions, the way that I took a sample was just much more fun to do. What fun is it to do things the boring easy way? I like a challenge. I know there are only miniscule differences in our DNA, but your body wouldn't have accepted those differences. No matter how small they were. Your body would of rejected it and that is not acceptable for our experiment." Dark Don explained. He progressively massaged deeper and higher up Don's thighs as he talked.

Don whimper as his clone got closer to his sensitive tail. But no matter how good his clone made his body feel, he had to keep the purple skinned mutant talking.

"So what purpose does this "thing" have in **your** experiment?" Don asked as he worked to steady his breathing.

"It's the entire reason for this experiment. Since I found out how to create it, I got a theory. I won't say what the theory is since it would spoil everything. But I will say that it involves the two of us. Now my brothers did offer themselves to be in my place in the experiment, but since this is my theory **I** will be the one to do this. This experiment is something only us two geniuses are allowed to do. I guess I am really just being jealous. You are **my** tissue donor and I will be the only one allowed to touch you this way." Dark Don continued to explain. He then moved from massaging Don's thighs to massaging his tail.

The capture ninja turtle whimpered again at the feeling. He hated his clone so much for making this feel so good. Of course Don knew that it was his body's natural reaction and not his clone that made it feel good. But he still felt angry towards his clone for being the one doing it.

"T-Touch me how? No! D-Don't do that again! Please don't do that again. Don't touch me like that again. I can't take it a second time." Don begged his clone. His voice was loud in panic at first but turned into a pleading whisper halfway thru. Dark Don smirked at Donatello.

"I'm not going to give you a hand job again, unless you beg me to that is. That was just for part one. This is part two Donatello. I'll be touching you in another, more special way. And I will be the only one to do this." The devious clone replied to Don's pleads. He then thrust one of his clawed fingers into Donatello's virgin hole.

The genius ninja turtle screamed at the dry fingering. The pain was too much for Don, he lost his reasoning and scientific mind to it. All he thought of was how painful it was. That clawed finger, thrusting, wiggling, and stretching his inner walls. Don tensed up, his inner walls squeezing Dark Don's finger. It made the second finger being thrust in all the more painful. Do gritted his teeth in an attempt to not scream again. But he couldn't when Dark Don began scissoring.

"How many times do I have to tell you to relax Donatello? This will just be that much more painful if you stay tensed up like this." Dark Don said.

Then the clone's fingers hit something inside of Don. The bundle of nerves made Don sees stars behind his tightly shut eyes. The pleasure that it sent override a lot of the pain and made Don's flaccid member become close to dropping down. The devious mutant smirked as he watched Don spazz in pleasure. He made sure to keep rubbing the sweet spot. Don's heavy breathing quickened as those nerves kept being rubbed. A long regretful churr let out of Don's mouth as he dropped down.

"Well it seems your finally ready. How exciting. I for one have been ready for a while now." Dark Don said with smug grin.

Don looked at his thru half opened eyes. They still held confusion with a hint of fear, but behind the regretted arousal. They widen when Don saw his clone climb up on the table and between Don's legs. Donatello couldn't help but stare in horror at his clone's thick purple cock, hard and ready for action. All Don was able to think of was the word "no" screaming over and over in his head.

Dark Don then gently grabbed Don's hips and brought his cock closer to Don's entrance. Don began yelling out his only thoughts when he felt the tip of his clone's member touch his dry stretched hole. Don screamed bloody murder when Dark Don suddenly thrust his entire length into Don all at once.

The pain was unimaginable. Fighting the Shredder alone with no weapons would have been less painful. Ok, probably just as painful. In the back of his mind, Don knew he had to relax, but it was just too painful. He heard his clone churr when he tensed up, causing his inner walls to squeeze around the clone's member.

Before Don could even think of adjusting to his clone's length, Dark Don began to thrust madly in and out of Don. With no lube and only quick prep, Don couldn't scream enough. His voice became hoarse and tired quickly. So Donatello resorted to silent screams and tears while his clone moaned and churred.

"Donatello... I feel inclined to... describe how this feels. But I suppose that... I could report my... observations later." Dark Don said between breathes.

Don cried harder when Dark Donatello's thrusts became faster. His clone getting closer to his completion. But then Don saw stars again as his clone hit his sweet spot. That then reminded Don of his neglected hard on. No, he refused to beg for that. He still has some decency. But I was beginning to ache as his clone kept hitting that wonderful spot repeatedly. Don's cock twitched and pulsed with each hit. Then suddenly Dark Don's tail was wrapped around the base of Don's length.

Don expected his clone to tell him to say please. That he had to beg him in order to get release. But the purple clone once again surprised Donatello. Dark Don's tail began to pump Don's member in time with his thrusts. With the tail on his cock and the hitting of his sweet spot, Don just couldn't last. The bo wielding turtle came just as hard as before. The purple tail milked Don of all he was worth. And right after Don came, Dark Don's own climax ripped thru him. With one last deep thrust Dark Don came inside the exhausted ninja turtle.

After Dark Don was completely spent he pulled out of Don and released his grip on the ninja turtle's softening cock. He licked the cum off of his tail with a satisfied "mmm".

"You taste wonderful Donatello. You feel wonderful too. I'll be sure to give you a report on my observations later. But for now you can rest for the night." Dark Don said as licked Don's length clean and then put the softening member away.

Donnie let a few last tears fall before he let the exhaustion take him. He doesn't care that his family will hate him. He just wants to be back home. To be in his own time and away from this sick twisted clone forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. 4Kids owns 2k3 tmnt.**

The same nightmare plagued Donatello that night, only much worse. His brothers in the dream said that he was claimed as his clone's now. They pointed out the bruised bite mark on his neck that he didn't remember getting there. He begged them to see that he was raped. That he didn't want it, that it was forced upon. But just like the last nightmare, they didn't listen. Don woke up crying again. The purple clone greeted morning and was happy that he didn't wake up screaming that time. But to Don, what did it matter?

It was now the second day of the broken ninja turtle's capture. What happened during the majority of the day surprised Donatello. Don was also surprised that his clone kept surprising him. The clone just kept doing things that was unusual for any of the turtle's enemies. For one thing, Dark Donatello let Don off the table. But of course once Donnie's hands were free, the lazer cuffs activated. He would of been fascinated by how they worked if he wasn't in this particular situation.

Don questioned why his clone wasn't keeping him locked up, but his clone didn't answer. Instead the genius clone lead Donatello to the bathroom. It was interesting how his clone didn't expect Don to sweep his legs and get out of here. But then again, Don could barely move his limbs and needed help to even sit up. So obviously Don also needed help to actually go to the bathroom because of his hands cuffed and the immovable limbs.

Don had to lean against his clone in order to stay standing. The closeness was way to uncomfortable for Don to relax enough to actually urinate. That and the fact that his clone had to hold his member. Don's face turned as red as his hotheaded brother's mask. But Dark Don didn't say or do anything. He just waited for Don to finish this basic natural need. He also didn't try anything sexual like Don had expected him to, since the clone's hands were on his junk. Why was his clone being **nice**? It just didn't make any sense.

Once Don was done, Dark Don layed him in the bathtub and started the water. Again, Don asked what he was doing. At least this time was met with an answer. Although the clone decided to be a smartass and answer with, "filling the tub with water". So Don tried to get the answer he wanted by asking "why", but that was met with another smartass answer of, "so that the tub would be filled with water". Don was not amused by this. So Don decided to get straight to the point.

"Why are you treated me like this? Why aren't you and your brothers abusing me like any other enemy would do? You four were created solely to hurt me and my brothers. You should be torturing me right now, not doing **this**. Why haven't I see your brothers yet anyways?" Don asked as he watched his clone adjust the water temperature.

"My brothers don't usually care for my experiments. They usually find it boring or weird, or they just don't understand the purpose. That's why you haven't seen them. They know to stay away from my experiments. I can get somewhat **protective** of them." Dark Don answered as he plugged the drain and then turned to grin at Don.

"So I'm just your experiment now. Just a toy to play around with." Don said with an almost discouraged tone to his voice. Don surprisingly found himself saddened by that realization. But why? Don then let out a surprised gasp when he felt the warm water filling up the tub and surrounding his body. It felt so nice, relaxing, warm, and almost safe in a way.

"Donatello. You are so much more than a mere piece of tech to tinker with. I told you the first time we met that I've longed to meet you. You have always fascinated me. Just imagine the things we could accomplish together. Together we have no limits Donatello." Dark Don said.

Don didn't noticed how close he got to his face, or that one of his clawed hands was caressing his check, until he moved away. But he did notice the look in Dark Don's pure yellow eyes. Even with a lack of pupils, Dark Don's eyes displayed an emotion that Don couldn't place. But look made his heart race for some reason.

Dark Don then turned of the water and then proceeded to bathe Donatello. Donatello will never admit this but, it felt really nice. After the bath Dark Don took the ninja turtle back to his lab. But he sat Don down on the table instead of laying his down. Which once again surprised the bo wielding turtle. The clone then rummaged through a hidden compartment in the lab and took out some food.

"Here you go, you must be hungry. And don't worry about it, it's just an average turkey leg. Just don't tell my brothers that's it's in here, deal?" Dark Don said as he put the turkey leg into Don's cuffed hands.

"Uh, thanks. But wait, you guys don't have a plentiful resource to get much food. Don't **you** need this more than I do?" Don asked as he remember that time with Leo's clone. Dark Don sighed shook his head slightly.

"Donatello, you are such a caring individual that even worry about you're enemies. How foolish. I'm offering you food to eat. If I were you I would take it since it might be the only thing I would get. So eat it before I change my mind." Dark Don said. It seems that his clone decided to revert back to behaving like a bad guy.

This confused the purple wearing turtle. Back in the bathroom his clone acted actually nice for once. But now it was completely gone. Nothing his clone did make any sense to Don. His clone was acting like one of Mikey's pancakes. Don knew there was a reason to all of this. But he just couldn't think of one.

Everything has been so stressful lately. Don didn't think his nerves could take anymore. But so far Don's clone hasn't done anything bad this morning. Maybe whatever this experiment was didn't require any more of that traumatic experience. Don certainly hoped so.

The second day of his capture sadly though was the only good thing that happened during his week of capture. The third day started off as as the other had, with that same nightmare. Only this time, when Don woke up that morning, Dark Don was different. His clone was very horny, like an animal in heat. That morning Don was raped once again. Dark Don did everything that Don expected him to do during the previous day.

So the rest of the week went on the exact same way the third day did. Don would wake up from that nightmare. His clone would rape him, kiss him and give him hickeys. Then he would be taken to the bathroom and after Don finished, the evil clone would jerk him off. Then Don would be bathed. There would be more kisses and hickeys as Don was jerked off again. Then he would be taken to lay back on the table. After Don finished eating he would be raped again. Then the clone would leave the lab for a while, leaving the broken turtle to cry alone. Then after one more raping for the day, Don would finally give out and fall into unconsciousness.

Donatello has been there for one week. The last day started off like the others, but during the middle of the day Dark Don decided to stay in the lab for a little while longer to take a sample of Don's blood. Then the two geniuses hear fighting going on. Dark Donatello got into a defensive stance in front of the table Don was strapped to. He stayed there until three ninja turtles burst in. Don heard the fighting but didn't have the energy to lift his head and watch.

As expected the purple clone lost brutally to Donatello's brothers. Leonardo sliced the metal that locked Don into place. Raphael picked up his poor abused brother and Michelangelo picked off the small chip on Don's wrist that activated the lazer cuffs. Then the finally reunited brothers ran off into the open portal and left that horrible place.

As Donatello finished his retelling of what happened to him, he looked up to see everyone's reactions. They all had either one of two expressions. Leo, Raph, and Casey all had a look that promised that they will make sure his clone would suffer for what he did. Splinter, April, and Mikey all had a saddened, sympathetic, and also disbelief look that was aimed at Don. Leatherhead had closed eyes and was breathing deeply as he tried not to go out of control.

Don cried as his family and friends hugged him, saying comforting words. They stayed like that for the longest time. Until April and Casey had to leave because of human life requirements, that is.

"At least I now know what his experiment was. He created a uterus so that he could impregnate me. I..." Don began to say.

"Don't say anything Don. You don't need to. All you need to do is rest. We'll give you everything you need. No buts, got that?" Leo said with his most serious look and voice. Don just simply nodded in return.

Raph helped Don lay back down and Mikey climbed onto the bed with him. Raph gave Mikey a look but Mikey gave Raph one of his own as well. Everyone understood that Mikey wasn't going to let Don sleep alone ever again. Mikey wrapped his arms around his poor hurt brother as Don snuggled into him. Nobody left the room until Don was fast asleep in Mikey's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. 4Kids owns 2k3 tmnt.**

Donatello's family eventually left the infirmary to let the pregnant genius sleep. Even though they really didn't want to, they knew that he was exhausted and needed rest. Master Splinter went to meditate, Raph was beating up the punching bag, and Leo paced the floor. They're good friend Leatherhead was on the couch writing in a notebook.

Leo stopped pacing a groaned in frustration. Raph noticed and walked over to his fearless leader.

"What're ya thinkin of Fearless?" Raph asked with his typical frown.

"It's nothing Raph. I'm just thinking about stuff. What do you care?" Leo retorted. Raph's frown turned into a sneer.

"Now listen here Leo! I'm just as concerned about Don as ya are. An' I'm just as pissed off as ya are. But unlike you, I don't need ta talk about "stuff" to get over it. So talk already alright? Talk ta ol' Raphie. Ya know ya gotta talk wit someone, and I'm all ears brotha." Raph said with his signature smirk. Leo couldn't help the small smile that worked it's way onto his face. He then sighed.

"I know you're just as worried as me. We're all worried about Don. He's been thru so much already. I-I'm scared alright!? I'm scared that our enemies actually broke him this time. And to top things off, he's-! He's pregnant!" Leo exclaimed. Raph put his hands on Leo's shoulders.

"I understand bro. But right now, all dat we can do is ta be dere fer him. We all want ta make dat ugly Barney reject suffer fer what he's done. But dat can wait til later. We got a pregnant turtle ta take care of." Raph said with a grin.

"Wait until later!? No! We are **not** going to "wait until later", we are going to take care of this now. Leatherhead!" Leo's voice rose with his anger. Then he turned to the gator. Leatherhead looked to Leo when he heard his name.

"How long will it take to assemble the necessary things to terminate the pregnancy?" Leo asked the genius gator. LH was about to speak, but Raph interrupted.

"What!? Leo have ya gone crazy? I can't believe that **you** would even **think** about killing Don's baby!" Raph yelled as he shoved Leo.

"That **thing** inside Don is no baby! That is our enemy's demon spawn! It's evil and must be eliminated before it kills Don!" Leo yelled back. Then he gave Raph a shove as well.

"Do ya even hear yerself!? Yer talkin crazy Leo! That **baby** is part of Don! It ain't gonna kill him! **His** baby is now part of da family whether ya like it or not! Don is keepin da baby!" Raph yelled. Then he shoved Leo harder.

Leo stumbled back a few steps. He glared daggers at Raph, which Raph returned. Leatherhead stood up from the couch. It didn't take a genius to tell that a really bad fight was about to break out. The mutant gator didn't want Don to wake up because of his brother's fighting.

"No he is not Raphael. Donatello's pregnancy is going be terminated. That is a direct order and you will not interfere." Leo said in a voice that he reserved for when his brothers would defy him.

The two turtles went back and forth, yelling at each other. They argued over whether or not Don was going to keep the baby developing inside of him. Leatherhead stood before them, ready to stop them from killing each other if necessary. But their fight didn't get the chance to become physical cause Don and Mikey walked in.

"How dare you two? How dare you fight over whether I'm going to allow the pregnancy or not! This is my body, my pregnancy, MY decision! Nobody is going to decide it for me. Just because you two are all "macho" and like to "take action", doesn't mean that I can't make my own decisions!" Don yelled at Leo and Raph.

Don's brothers and best friend looked at the angered turtle with shock. Don looked at the blue and red turtles with an angry and hurt look. But a few tears would also slip pass Donatello's eyes. Mikey rubbed his gentle brother's shell while he wiped away the tears.

"I'm hungry. Mikey, wanna join me in the kitchen?" Don said. Then he walked across the room to the kitchen. Mikey followed closely behind him.

The other three watched them disappear into the kitchen. Raph and Leo felt guilty for fighting over something that should be Don's decision. But they were also concerned about their brother. Donatello almost never got angry like that towards his brothers. Especially not about something that he wasn't directly involved in. He did get angry at them when he was frustrated over not finding a cure for their underground friends. But besides getting annoyed at them for interrupting his work, that was it.

"He is alright my friends. It is normal for a pregnant woman to have mood swings. Those hormones in his system are doing a lot so that he will have a healthy pregnancy. Mood swings are one of many symptoms." Leatherhead explained.

"Well dat explains it." Raph said, not taking his eyes off of the kitchen entrance. He only took his attention off of it when Leo walked past him. Leo stopped at the dojo door and turned his head but not enough to look at anyone.

"This doesn't change anything. This whole **thing** is not natural and that means Donatello is in danger. Not to mention that this is the plan of one of our enemies. We have never stood by and let an enemy's plan proceed before, and we're not going to now. Donatello **will** see reason. Now I am going to meditate. Nobody, besides LH cause he doesn't live here and needs to get equipment, is to leave this lair." Leo said in his serious leader voice.

Raph scowled as he watched the fearless leader go into the dojo. A small growl escaped from deep in his throat. Leatherhead put a hand on his shoulder.

"You are the most passionate and protective of your brothers. But that doesn't mean that Leonardo isn't. And that is why you two fight so much. You have opposite ways of protecting this family. But this time is very different my friend. Neither of you have a say in this. Put this situation in Donatello's hands. Let **him** decide what happens. Just don't let Donatello get stressed about it. Stress is bad for the pregnancy." Leatherhead told the angry emerald turtle. Raphael sighed and crossed his arms.

"Well, I can see why yer Don's best friend now. Yer not just smart like Don, yer smart like Masta Splinta." Raph said. Leatherhead smiled at the compliment.

"But dis don't change how I feel. But I guess I haf'ta respect Don's decision. I just hope dat he sees reason. I'm gonna go work on my bike. It needs it." Raph added. Then he left to where he kept his precious motorcycle. Leatherhead also left the lair to get all equipment required for this situation at the junkyard.

"Mmm. This is wonderful Mikey. Can I have another helping please?" Don asked with a grin as he finished the strange mixture of food that he had Mikey make for him.

"Dude. This is your fourth bowl. If it wasn't for the fact that your eating for two now, I would of went all Leo on you and told you no." Mikey said as he scooped up more of the food.

"Don't mention Leo after what I saw." Don said, his mood changing from happy to upset in a matter of seconds.

"Sorry bro. Guess I forgot for a sec there." Mikey said with his usual grin, trying to lighten the mood. He gave Don his food, then refilled his cup with water and sat down next to him.

"You know they only want to help. You also know that our big bros are super protective." Mikey stated. Don sighed as he took in Mikey's words.

"You're right. I just can't help but feel upset over what they did. I hate these hormones. They're screwing up my entire system. I'm angry that they were making my decisions for me. I'm hurt that they forgot about my feelings in this. Then I feel guilty about getting mad at them! Not to mention how stressed I am about so many things." Don said. Then he hummed in satisfaction as he ate the craving induced food he had Mikey prepare.

"I'm not the brightest turtle, but I'm pretty sure that stress is a bad thing. You need to relax. Hey I know! How about we watch that new who dun it movie I got? April got me one of those old classic who dun it movies, since she knows how much I like old horror movies. Horror movies and mystery movies aren't that far off from each other. And you love mystery movies! How about it?" Mikey asked with a big grin on his face. Don smiled couldn't help but smile too.

Mikey's happiness has always been contagious, and probably always will be, no matter what situation they're in. Don is always thankful that Mikey never changes. Mikey's brothers need that in their lives, since they are so easily stressed and other negative emotions. So the two ninja turtles left the kitchen to the couch. Mikey made sure that Don was comfortable and didn't dare to lift a finger, while he prepared the movie. They sat together on the couch with a big blanket over them and a bowl of popcorn on Mikey's lap.

In the middle of the movie Don already figured out who the culprit was, so he was thinking about other things. The purple banded turtle weighed all possible benefits and complications with the pregnancy. He thought about different scenarios about if he kept the baby or not.

"Mikey?" Don said to get the attention of his movie loving brother. Mikey swallowed his mouth full of popcorn and turned to look at Don.

"Yeah bro? You know who did it already don't you? Figures. Well don't spoil it kay? The best thing about mystery movies is the surprise reveal at the end." Mikey said still with his signature grin.

"Well, yes I have. But that wasn't what I was going to say. What do you want me to do? A-About the, uh, p-pregnancy that is." Don managed to say. His face flushed as he found himself getting really nervous about this. Don couldn't understand why, so he just blamed it on the hormones.

Don looked at Mikey to see his usually goofy brother wearing a warm and comforting smile. That helped calm Donatello down a bit. But he still felt embarrassed, and unusually hot for some reason. The heater needs to be fixed up a bit too, so Don has no idea why his skin feels like it **is** a heater.

Mikey paused the movie and gently placed his hand on Don's cheek, causing the blushing turtle to look at Mikey again. Don's heart raced from the gesture and the skin Mikey touched felt like it caught on fire. Don never could fully understand the complexity that are emotions. So he really couldn't understand why he was feeling and acting like this.

"Dude. It's your decision. I might not understand everything about this situation, but I know that this decision should be based on what **you** think is the best thing to do. Not based on what your family and friends think is best thing. And you don't figure it out with your brain. You figure it out by listening to what your instincts tell you. I would love to have little nieces and nephews to spoil, but that's just me. Alright?" Mikey told Don.

Donnie suddenly hugged Mikey, causing the bowl of popcorn to fall to the floor. Mikey let out a short yelp in surprise as he fell back, now half laying on the couch.

"Thank you Mikey. You always make me feel so much better." Don said as he nuzzled his face into Mikey's plastron.

"Uh, you're welcome. That's what brothers do. Now let me so that we can finish the movie." Mikey said. Don sat up and helped Mikey up too. Then Mikey grabbed the remote and played the movie.

By the end of the movie, Donatello fell asleep on Mikey. His head layed on Mikey's lap. Mikey took the blanket off so that he could cover Don fully with it. Mikey ended up eventually falling asleep as well. Raph came into the room to go to the kitchen for a snack, but instead carried both brothers back into the infirmary. Raph made sure they were nice and tucked in before going back to the couch to clean up. Afterwards he grabbed a snack and headed for his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. 4Kids owns 2k3 tmnt. Also any and all words that are not english have come from Google translate.**

_The lair was dark as Michelangelo walked into the dojo. He was a first confused as he looked around. But then almost had a heart attack when he spotted his brothers. Leo and Raph were fighting, but not over the typical stuff, fighting over what to do about Don's baby. Donatello was on his knees in between them and sobbing into his hands. It didn't even take a second for Mikey to rush to his brother's side. He wrapped his arms around Don and rubbed his shell comfortingly._

"_Tell me what happened Don. I'm here for you." He said. Don tried to rub the tears from his eyes but more tears just replaced them. He sniffled and hiccuped as he tried to talk thru his crying._

"_L-Leo an-nd Raph, th-they...they...they didn't l-let me decide!" Don managed to cry out before he began sobbing once more._

_That's when Mikey noticed the blood seeping out of the, used to be stitched up but now open, scar on Don's lower stomach. Mikey's own blood froze in horror. What did his brothers **do**? Mikey didn't want to think about what lengths his brothers would go to in order to get their way. Donnie calmed down enough to once again talk._

"_Mi-key, I...I...l-lost it." Don said. He then looked Mikey in the eye as he said what Mikey never wanted to hear. Mikey's swear his heart stopped and that the darkest of the room seemed to surround Donatello._

"_I lost the baby."_

Mikey woke up with a gasp. He took a few deep breaths as he realized that he was the infirmary bed, snuggled up with Don, who was sound asleep. He looked so peaceful. All of Mikey's worries seem to vanish as he looked at Don's peacefully sleeping face. But were they alright? Mikey had to make sure that his bad dream was just that, a bad dream.

So the orange wearing brother lifted the blanket off of them. He traced Don's stitched up scar with his hand. It was still there, and not bleeding. Mikey soon found himself subconsciously rubbing Don's stomach. Don's stomach was flat, but Mikey knew there was a little life in there. Mikey's heart swelled at that thought.

"Hmm. Mikey? What's up?" Don asked as he began to wake up.

"Uh, hey bro. I was just, uh..." Mikey said with a nervous grin.

They both noticed that Mikey was still rubbing Don's stomach. Don blushed as Mikey took his hand away from Don. They didn't say anything as Mikey put the blanket back over them. They said a quick good night to each other and went back to sleep.

Right before he drifted off to sleep, Mikey made a promise to himself. He will do all that he can to make sure Don has a happy and healthy pregnancy. He will make sure that his other two older brothers will do nothing to hurt his most gentle brother in any possible way.

Over in a more japanese traditional bedroom, Leonardo tossed and turned with a pained expression as he slept.

_The blue clad ninja was training with his two katanas in the dojo. He stopped suddenly when he heard a cry of pain. Leo instinctively ran to the infirmary. He burst thru the door and ran right up to a very pregnant Donatello._

"_Don! What's happening? What's wrong?" Leo asked in a slight panic as he looked Don over. Don clutched his over exaggerated pregnant stomach as he let out another cry of pain._

"_B-Babies." He managed to breathe out. Leo's eyes went wide as he put two and two together._

_Leo, just like his red wearing and orange wearing brothers, had a basic understanding of pregnancy. So it didn't take long at all to know what was happening to his dear brother._

"_Y-You're in labor? What!? No! I'm too late." Leo felt himself tremble as he spoke. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Raph standing there with big grin on his face._

"_Looks like I win dis time Fearless. I knew I would, since I got ta 'im first. And now we're gonna have a clutch of little feet runnin 'round." Raph said as his happy grin became more of an evil smug grin._

"_No! Raphael you dumb bastard! You son of a bitch! It's because of **you** that we're going to loose Don. My brother is going to **die** because of you! Donatello. Is. Not. A. **Female**! It's not natural! There's no way for the baby to get out! Baka! Anata kuso baka!" Leonardo yelled._

_As Don continued to cry out in pain, Leo continued to yell at Raph in japanese. Until Don let out a particularly excruciating cry that abruptly became dead silent. Leo looked up to where Don was layed down. Leo's tears started to flood out as he looked in horror._

_There, covered in Donatello's blood, was a clutch of miniature Dark Donatellos. With no way out of Don's body, they resorted to clawing and ripping their way out of his stomach. And while Leo was frozen in pure horror, Raphael happily rushed over and placed them into his arms. He kept his happy face even as the mini Dark Dons all began to claw and bite the flesh right off of him._

_Leo fell to the floor onto his hands and knees as he mourned over his dear little brother's death._

"_Why why why why WHY!? Why Donatello? After everything that he's been thru! Why keep putting him thru all of this torture!? WHY!?" Leo screamed thru his sobbing._

"_**I did it, cause it's my nature. I am a scorpion!**" The voice of Leo's evil clone yelled out. Although it sounded more like it was in Leo's head._

_Once a monster, always a monster._

While Leonardo was in a nightmare induced sweat with tears at the corner of his eyes, the last brother was asleep in his hammock with a big happy smile.

_Raphael was working on his beloved motorcycle in the garage. He stopped and turned when he heard a quiet shy squeak. Raph grinned as he saw a small toddler Donatello in the doorway._

"_Well dun just stand dere, get over here." Raph said with a grin. A smile lit up the turtle tot's face as he rushed over as fast as he little legs could go._

"_So what do ya think? It's nice right?" Raph asked the awestruck toddler._

"_Uh-huh! It's wondaful Unca Raphie!" The tot said as he eyed the prized bike like a kid would a candy or toy store._

"_Yeah, my baby really is somethin. Ya know yer daddy made her fer me." The proud emerald skin turtle said._

"_So I have a sister? Daddy made me." The toddler asked with a smart alack grin. Raph laughed at the tot's question. He knew the adorable and smart toddler knew that it wasn't exactly like that. And that's exactly what made him laugh._

"_Hey, wanna go fer a ride?" Raph asked. The turtle tot's eyes grew ten times bigger at the offer. The tot let out a gasp in amazement._

"_Can I Unca Raphie? But Unca Weo said that I was too little. He said that I could get hurt, and he don't want me to get hurt." The turtle toddler said as he became shy and unsure._

"_Oh don't worry 'bout dat stick in da mud. That motha hen won't be mad 'bout dis. Now come here." Raph said as he squatted and opened up his arms._

_The toddler put on a big happy smile and ran into Raph's arms. Raphael scooped up the mini turtle and stood back up. Raph then turned the little turtle tot around and proceeded to run around the room, making plane noises as he did. The toddler turtle giggled and spread his arms out, mimicking the look of an airplane._

"_Well you two look like you're having fun. How about you fly over here for a landing?" Don said as he came into the room. He had his arms spread as Raph "flew" the turtle tot right into his arms._

"_So you couldn't wait for me? You just had to start working on the shell cycle without me." Don teased. Raph smirked playfully in return._

"_You know me. I gotta make sure my baby is in tip top shape." Raphael said still with that playful look._

"_Well I was a little busy trying to locate my son. I should of known that he came right here." Don said as he gave a look to the little turtle. The turtle tot gave his best innocent "Mikey" grin._

"_See Daddy! I'm already a ninja. I'm just as quiet as you." He said. Then he wrapped his little arms around Don's neck and snuggled into him._

"_Oh Raph. You were right. I'm glad I listened to what you had to say. And I'm very happy that Leo realized just how beautiful my boy is. It was a long process, but Leo made it thru." Don said as he hugged his son closer to him._

"_Ya have no idea how happy I am Don. Ya have no idea." Raph said. Then he held Don and his son close to him. He never wanted to let go of them. He wanted them to stay in his arms, always safe, warm, and loved._

"Raphie. Wakey wakey Raphie. Raphie." Mikey whispered. He had his foot rubbing Raph's face, since his arms were holding a sleeping Donnie. Raph grunted as he opened his eyes.

"Mikey? What do ya want? I was sleepin ya know." Raph said, annoyed that he was woken from his good dream.

"I need you to sleep with Don." Mikey said bluntly.

"What? Oh ya mean... yeah ok I will." Raph said as he moved over as much as he could and lifted the blanket. Mikey gentle put Donatello in the hammock with Raph.

"So what are ya doin up so early?" Raph asked before Mikey left. Mikey turned around from the door way.

"Oh well. I want to do a little research I guess. I remember that pregnant people cant eat everything so I wanted to look up what pregnant people can have and not have. Cause I'm gonna make sure that Don has a happy and healthy pregnancy." Mikey admitted, embarrassed at first but then became determined. Raph smiled at his explanation.

"Good. I'm glad yer on my side Mikey. Fer once." Raph said as he shifted a bit so that he was more comfortable.

"No Raph. I'm not on your side. I'm on Don's side." Mikey said as he shook his head.

"So am I Mike. So am I." Raph said as Mikey left. Don snuggled into him as he slept peacefully. Raph smiled and snuggled in as well, falling back to sleep with a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. 4Kids owns 2k3 tmnt. Except for Don's babies in this story. I own them since I came up with them.**

Donatello immediately woke up at the sound of an alarm. He felt an emerald green arm reach across him and shut the alarm off.

"Raphie? Why am i-?" Don asked in dazed state between asleep and awake.

"Mornin sleepin brainiac. Mikey dropped ya off here cause he wanted ta- ya know what, let him explain it." Raph said with a grin. Then he carefully got up and out of the hammock. He helped Donnie get up as well after he got his mask and gear on.

"Alright then. Well uh... thanks I guess." Don said as his face flushed a bit.

"Dun mention it. Seriously, don't. Now lets get ta breakfast. Oh and by da way, I wanna talk ta ya. Privately. After training." Raph said.

"Sure Raphie." Don answered with smile. Then they both headed for the kitchen.

Soon everyone was at breakfast, everyone except Leonardo that is. They only had a moment to wonder about the leader before he sluggishly walked in.

"Dude. You look like Don usually does. Couldn't sleep?" Mikey commented. Leo went to his seat as if he was on autopilot.

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep. I'm fine." Leo said slowly. Then he sipped at his tea that Splinter prepared for him.

As they all enjoyed the breakfast Mikey made, Don noticed that his was different from everyone elses. His breakfast was surprisingly balanced and with ginger ale. Unlike everyone else's pancakes and bacon. He also had a lot more food, not that he was complaining or anything.

"Hey Mikey, why is my breakfast different?" Don asked. Mikey quickly slurped up the bacon that was hanging out of his mouth and grinned at his brother.

"Oh yeah! I was up all morning researching. Since I, in all my amazingness, am the only one who cooks around here, I had to know what pregnant people can and cant eat. So you don't have to worry about all that stuff, I'll handle it." Mikey said. Don looked surprised at first but it turned to gratitude.

"Wow Mikey. I'm surprised at you. I'm also very grateful, thank you. That's one less thing on my list that I would have to work on." Don said as he greedily finished his plate and glass of water.

He let out a content sigh then looked at Mikey with a certain look. Mikey knew what his look meant and got up and filled Don's plate with his second helping. Raphael laughed as he saw Donnie wolf down his second plate.

"Geez Don ya went from da one who wouldn't eat cause of yer projects, ta the one who eats more dan Mikey does." Raph commented with that smirk of his. The purple wearing turtle paused his eating and blushed at the comment.

"R-Really? I actually haven't noticed. I'm just so hungry. It's because of the pregnancy, I know. Which reminds me, I have to call Leatherhead and ask about the equipment he needs. I may have some useful parts that he could use." Don said, beginning to go off in a tangent. Until Leo spoke up for the first time that is.

"That's good. The sooner he get the equipment the better. Which reminds me, I must speak with you Don. Privately." Leo said as he picked at his food. He looked at Raph thru the corner of his eye for a slight moment until returning to eating his food. This of course didn't go unnoticed by the hot headed ninja turtle.

"Alright then, I guess." Don replied. He was a little uncomfortable with his older brothers asking to talk to him privately. He knew what they wanted to talk about and that's what made it uncomfortable. And he also knows that they will talk about each other also, whether it be subtle or not.

With the tension now risen in the room, Mikey found that this would be a good time to take the empty dishes and put them in the sink. After that he turned to his father and sensei, Master Splinter. He may not have a lot in common with his rat father, but Mikey knew that they both can easily ignore any negative tension surrounding them.

"So sensei, food wasn't the only thing I researched, and uh... well basically, Don's gonna have to have his training lighten just a bit. He can still stick to his daily routine, but there are certain things he can't do. Like sparring. Don shouldn't spar to much. We don't want him to get injured since you're more prone to injuries when pregnant. And balance should be eliminated from his training. Don's gonna get all off balance soon and we don't want him getting hurt from balance training cause of being unstable. But abdominal exercises are very beneficial for both Don and the baby. And he should continue running the normal amount he does. So he can come on patrols with us, he just won't be able to fight at all." Mikey said with his usual grin.

Everyone stared at Mikey with completely shocked looks. Even Master Splinter looked at the normally child like ninja turtle with surprise. Mikey noticed his family's looks at him and gave a look of confusion in return.

"What? Just because I'm usually all "happy go lucky there's nothing ever wrong" I can't be serious when the situation is serious? I am offended. What kind of turtle do you think I am!?" Mikey asked, now slightly annoyed.

"We're sorry Mikey. None of us are used to you... being like that. You never done research before. In all honesty I'm very relieved by it. It makes my work load much lighter. And I appreciate that." Don said with an apologetic smile. Mikey smiled back and said that it was ok.

While everyone left they kitchen to go to the dojo, Leo stopped Donnie from leaving by putting his hand on Don's shoulder before he left the room. Don turned around from the doorway and looked confused at his leader and eldest brother. Leo didn't give any eye contact as he spoke before Donatello could.

"When I said I wanted to talk, I meant right away." Leo said. Donnie's heart sped up as he became nervous. He was not ready to talk about that! Not right now at least. Don thought Leo meant after training like Raph said.

"I wanted to talk to you before Raphael did. And I just want you to hear me out. So don't be nervous about having to decide so soon. You have some time." Leo then added, causing Don to relax once again.

Although Donatello still felt awkward about the reason for this conversation. Which caused Don to subconsciously put his hands protectively on his stomach as Leo lead him back to the table. They sat down and Leo didn't waste any time to get to his point.

"Certain **other** people don't seem to realize how bad this situation is. But you're smart Don, I know that you will understand why you must terminate the pregnancy. You're not a girl Don, you physically can't go thru with this. You're at high risk of getting hurt or even dieing. I can't stand the thought of not having my brother in my life anymore. Don't risk your life for something the enemy has done. Your life was at risk when our enemy caused you to mutate again. This is the exact same situation. I don't want to go thru wondering if you were going to live or not and not being able to do anything about it ever again. Besides, the... baby is also at risk. It's at risk of having deformities since it's your clone's child. You said so yourself that our clone only have a few small differences between our dna. Two people with such close dna are not allowed to have children for a reason. I don't want your child to suffer thru life being deformed on top of being a mutant. We have a lot of risks and only a couple courses of action to choose from." Leo explained.

Donatello stayed quiet during Leo's expression of feelings. He offered a nod here and there to show that he was following what his eldest brother was saying. Even though he had plenty of arguments to some things Leo said, he decided it was best not to say anything yet. But now Leo looked to the brainy turtle for his response to his reasoning for wanting him to get an abortion. Donnie decided that he will be neutral with his arguing brothers, until he did decide.

"I understand everything you are saying Leo. I will keep all of this in mind when I make my decision." Don said.

Although it was hard to stay neutral when talking to Leo. He is just so used to giving his opinions for Leo to bounce off of and vice versa. Leo sighed at his brothers response, but he did understand why he said it.

"I understand Don. I know you will look at every pro and con about each option and take careful consideration when deciding. I appreciate you hearing me out. Now lets go train." Leo said. Then they got up and went to training.

During training, Donatello didn't get to spar with his brothers. He didn't like that, but he'll just have to get used to it. He did go thru plenty of katas, both with weapons and without. He also did plenty of other exercises. So he didn't get to spar, but he wasn't extremely tired afterwards like usual.

As expected, after training when everyone when their separate ways to relax, the normally temperamental turtle approached Don.

"Hey Don. Can I talk ta ya?" Raph said as he approached Donatello.

"Of course Raphie. I said you could before didn't I?" Don replied.

"Right. Let's go ta yer lab ta talk." Raph said as he look past Don and locked eyes with Leo. Don nodded quickly and lead Raph to the lab.

"Alright Don look, I know Fearless talked ta ya cause he wanted ta before I did. But just hear me out when I say dat ya can't get rid'a dis baby. I dun care what Leo says! Dis baby, **yer** baby, is just dat, a baby. Killin dis baby would be just as bad as what Shredda would do himself. Just think of what dis means Don. We would have a child of our own ta raise. We always thought dat we would neva have kids of our own, and now we have a chance. Trust me, I wanna kill dat son of a bitch clone as much as the next guy, but dun let dat get in da way of givin dis baby a chance ta live. Dun hate da baby just cause ya hate dat clone. Dis child may have been conceived from somethin so dark, but he's innocent in all dis. He's just a baby. Ya understand what I'm tryin ta say? Leo is just holdin a grudge and he's takin it out our the baby. Please dun listen ta him." Raph said as he tried his best to communicate his feelings with words.

The purple turtle understood that Raph wasn't the best at talking about his feelings. He knew that it made Raph uncomfortable. So Donnie was very proud of Raph for managing to communicate his feelings and not getting too mad in the process. Don actually expected his hotheaded brother to simply rant and rave about Leo like he usually does. Don then sighed, he knew that he had to be neutral with his older brothers before he decided.

"Raphie, I do understand. I understand perfectly. But I'm going to tell you exactly what I told Leo. I understand everything you are saying Raph. I will keep all of this in mind when I make my decision." Don said. He then let out a slight moan in pleasure.

The two ninja turtles just then realized that Raphael was massaging Don's stomach. The emerald green hand was tracing circles on Don's belly. Raph turned red as he took away his hand. He looked at Don and Donnie looked away while also blushing.

"Uh. Let's pretend dat didn't happen." Raph said. Don nodded quickly in agreement.

That day marked the beginning of Don's forth week. The kind hearted brainiac was torn between his two older brothers. He really did want to have this baby. But he also knew that in doing so, he not only risks his life, but the baby's as well. So he decided that after he had his first ultrasound, he would decide whether he was going to keep the baby or not.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. 4Kids owns 2k3 tmnt. Except for Don's babies in this story. I own them since I came up with them. Also sorry that this chapter is so darn long. i just couldn't stop writing.  
**

_Donatello snuggled against his baby brother's body. Mikey rubbed his hands up and down Don's sides slowly, as if trying to memorize everything mark on it. Don moaned as Mikey's touches traveled lower and grabbed his tail. Don let out a churr and leaned into the touch as his orange wearing brother massaged the wriggling appendage._

_Don looked up at Mikey's soft smile and mischievous eyes, his own eyes were glazed over with need. The bo wielding turtle hoped his look could convey to Mikey his want for him, since his voice was only good for churrs and moans._

_Michelangelo then climbed onto Don and straddled his plastron. Don stared at the buldge his baby brother was sporting, almost drooling from the sight. Oh shell how he wanted him! Mikey put on his famous mischievous grin at the sight. Then he began attacking Don's neck with his mouth while still playing around with Don's tail._

"_Don. I gotta talk ta ya right now. Before fearless does." Donnie heard his hotheaded brother say to his right._

_Don turned his head to find his face only inches away from Raph's crotch. Raph bent down to have his eyes lock with Don's. Don looked up at him and stared deep into those fierce eyes of Raphael's for a moment. Then he closed his eyes and moaned as Raph's lips met his own._

_Donnie opened his mouth and churred as his tongue met Raph's. Their tongues intertwined with each other in a deep and passionate kiss. Don could swear that he would drown from the passion Raph put into that kiss. And his taste drove him crazy. He wants more of that delicious taste._

_Don churred again as he felt Raph's hand rub his stomach, just above the area that protected his hardening member. Don wanted them, and he wanted them now! If he could speak right now he would be begging them. Raph then leaned over and started talking in his ear, in that wonderfully deep and accented voice that gave Don chills down his spine._

"_I can't wait fer ya to have dis baby Don. I wanna raise him with ya. I wanna be his daddy, and ya be his mommy. Den I wanna pound yer tight ass and make a baby of our own. Ya would like dat wouldn't ya? Ta have my big cock inside ya, making a baby of our own, and havin my baby. Yeah. I know ya would like dat." The red wearing turtle seductively whispered._

_Don would of dropped down right there if a hand wasn't blocking his member, making sure it couldn't get free. Donnie looked to his left to see his eldest brother, Leonardo there._

"_Donatello. I also wish to talk with you." Leo said._

_Then what happened with Raph repeated themselves with Leo. Leo bent down to give Don an amazing and passionate kiss. Don loved the taste of Leonardo just as much as Raphael. He wanted to have more of that taste. He wanted to taste all of his brothers so badly. Don's senses were on overload with the taste, the sight, the sound, and above all the feel of his brothers. Leo then broke the kiss, causing a whimper from Donatello and leaned to his ear._

"_Don't listen to that ill tempered brute. You shouldn't have this baby. And you shouldn't be with Raphael. You should be with me. You should have **my** baby instead. I am not going to loose you to anyone. You are going to be mine and mine only. And you are going to love it. You will see that one way or another. I know you will, you're just so smart." Leo whispered, just as seductive as Raphael was not long ago._

_Don let out a loud churr as Leo's hand started to rub vigorously at the slit that Don's member wanted desperately to get out of. Donnie let out a cry of pleasure as he felt Leo's fast hand rubbing against the head of his cock. But he cry was quickly swallowed by Mikey's mouth._

_Don immediately opened his mouth and greedily swirled his tongue against Mikey's. His taste was just as wonderful as his other two brothers. Don, finally finding his hands, wrapped them around Mikey's head and tried to pulled him deeper into himself._

_Shell, he wanted more. He wanted so much more. He wanted to drop down into Leo's hand, not have the hand block him. He was going to cum right now, just as soon as Leo would let him get some relief and stop blocking him from it!_

The purple masked ninja turtle woke with a gasp. What the shell was that!? Did he just-? Did he just have a wet dream about his brothers? No. No, that wasn't possible. He had no such feelings like that about anyone. Especially for his brothers!

Don then froze as he realized that he was thrusting against Mikey's legs. This realization also made Donatello aware of the painful erection he had. But surprisingly, he hasn't drop down at all.

After a moment Don realized that this problem wasn't going to go away on its own. He would have to take care of it himself. The genius turtle turned red at that thought. So he carefully got out of the sick bay's bed and crept to the door.

"Don? Where are you going?" Mikey asked sleepily as he rubbed his eye. Don froze in his tracks as he heard the younger turtle's voice.

"Uh. I have to use the bathroom really quick. Just go back to sleep. I'll only be a moment." Don managed to say as normally as he could. After he heard Mikey hum his reply and his head flop back onto the bed, Don quickly left the room.

Within the safe and private walls of the bathroom, Donatello sighed a breath of relief. First he tried to get ride of his embarrassing hard on with cold water. But sadly that didn't work. So he had no choice but to drop down.

Another breath of relief escaped Don as he dropped down. The pregnant ninja turtle shut his eyes tightly in a last ditch effort to will the embarrassing erection away. But of course, when he opened his eyes again, it was still there and still just as hard.

Don sighed and his face turned red again as he thought about what he had to do. After what he has been thru, he didn't want to do anything like this for a long time. But for some reason his body was working against him. Donatello then decided to stop stalling and just get it over with already. He was tired and wanted to get back to sleep.

But if he really thought about it, he knew why this was happening. He is pregnant, it is Spring, he is a teenager, and there are foreign hormones running around in course he would become horny. It's completely natural. Besides, a regular turtle mates more than once during mating season. In fact a female turtle can lay a few different clutches during that time. So logically speaking, this isn't really him, this is just his body. Knowing that gave a little comfort to Donatello, but the embarrassment is still there. It probably always will be.

Don didn't waste anymore time and quickly gabbed the base of his cock. The pleasure that shot thru him had him leaning against the wall in order to stay standing. After a few shaky breaths he began moving his hand from base to tip and back again. His pace picked up quickly and he could feel the fire of an orgasm pooling in his loin already.

That strange wet dream had him so close to climax already. Donatello was surprised for second, he never came so quickly before. But as his orgasm hit him like a pissed of Raphael sparring, his thoughts filled with images of his dream and his experience that one week. This was one of the most powerful orgasm of his life. He milked himself of everything he had. He even tasted a bit of his sticky white seed. It got all over his face and plastron, and some on the wall.

After a moment of beautiful afterglow, Don tucked himself back in and stood up. On shaky legs, he got a rag and cleaned up his mess. Then he left the bathroom and back into the sick bay. He climbed back into the bed with Mikey and fell asleep for the next couple hours.

The next morning was a bit awkward for Donatello, but he got over his embarrassment by the end of training. Leave it to ninja training to focus his mind and get rid of unnecessary embarrassment. Maybe Master Splinter is right, maybe he should start mediating more often. Right after training, Donnie took out his shell cell and called up Leatherhead. They discussed a few things about what type of parts they would need. Then Don got ready to leave and head over to his favorite junkyard.

"Hey! Where d'ya think yer goin? Ya ain't leaving the lair. Not witout us ya ain't." Raph said with a grin. Mikey and Leo were standing next to him. Mikey had a big smile on his face and Leo's expression was emotionless. Don offered a soft smile and grabbed his duffel bag.

"Well then come on slow pokes. Last one to the junkyard hatched from a rotten egg." Don joked with grin. Then he ran out of the lair with his brothers right on his tail.

At the junkyard, the turtle's friends Leatherhead, Casey, and April soon joined them. Donatello was overjoyed that not only was his best friend was working on this project with him, but also his brothers and other two dear friends. April reassured him that this is what friends and family does, they help each other out. She also said that he has helped her many times before, she wants to help him this time. With all the help Don had, they managed to get all that they needed in record time.

Donatello was now a full four weeks along. He had a noticeable baby bump, but his belt hid it pretty well. Everyone was at the lair, in the sick bay. Leatherhead had Don lay down on the bed. Mikey made sure he was right next to him, holding his hand. Raph, April and Casey were also standing near Don. Leatherhead of course was right at the monitor, getting things ready for the ultrasound. Leonardo, on the other hand, wasn't as close to Don as the others were.

"What's da matta Fearless? It's just a box wit pictures of Don's insides. Why don't 'cha git over here?" Raph asked Leo, with his signature smirk. Leo narrowed his eyes at him.

"You all are already crowding him. Don needs to have some sort of breathing room. Don's not to found of being crowded, remember? Right Don?" Leo replied. Raph was about to rebuttal but Donnie silenced him.

"It's alright Raphie. Leo's right. I'm usually not to found of crowds. And neither is Leo, remember? He's just as introverted as I am. He's alright where he is." Don said with a gentle smile.

"I'm going to apply the gel now. I just hope we'll be able to see thru your plastron. That's the only potentially difficult part of this process." Leatherhead then said as he put some of the gel on Don's stomach. Don let out a short yelp when it touched his stomach.

"Geez that's cold!" Don yelped. Leatherhead and April couldn't help but smile. Mikey, Raph, and Casey couldn't help but chuckle.

Leatherhead then took what looks like a weird wand and used it to spread the gel around. Then he turned on the machine. A grey and black grainy picture came on. Leatherhead moved the wand around, looking at the monitor screen. He then stopped and everyone kept then attention on the screen. He brought a clawed finger up to the screen and circled something.

"Right there is the child. Here is the head, eye, and down to the tail." Leatherhead said. Mikey had a face that looked like he didn't get it at all. Raph had a small smile on his face. Leo still looked completely emotionless. Don looked at the screen with wide eyes, then he smiled.

"That's... that's my baby. It's so small." Donnie said.

"Not as small as it should be. It's twice as big as it should be at this time. To human standards that is. The child is as big as a human would be at eight weeks along. If the development really is twice as fast, then you won't be pregnant for 40 weeks, but for 20 weeks. Hmm? What's this?" Leatherhead replied. As he was talking, he was also moving the wand around.

"What is it LH? Is something wrong!?" Donnie panicked. Mikey squeezed Don's hand and rubbed his thumb against the back of it to comfort him.

"No, no my friend. Nothing like that. But I do believe that there is more than one child." Leatherhead quickly reassured his best friend. Don calmed down at first but then got nervous again.

"Wh-What!? More than one? How many are there?" Donnie asked. He looked from the screen to the slight bump at his belly.

"Let's found out. One and two. Three. Four. Five and six." Leatherhead counted.

"Six!? There's six!? I can't believe it." Don said, looking as if he was going to faint.

"Why did you count them that way?" Mikey then asked.

"Because my friends, there are two set of twins. Identical twins too. It is quite amazing actually. You see around each child there is this line here. Those lines are the amniotic sacs will most likely become the shell of an egg. The lines are actually separating the children. Each child actually has their own placenta within their own amniotic sac. But these two and these two are sharing, that means they are twins." Leatherhead explained.

"I can't believe this. Six babies. And two sets of twins. Oh shell." Don said, completely amazed.

"Would you like to hear the heart beats?" Leatherhead asked.

"Yes! You can do that?" Don asked, now really excited. Leatherhead smiled at Donnie's reaction. Then he did a couple things with the machine and soon a metalic beating sound could be heard.

Everyone seem to have held their breathes all together as they heard the hearts beating. Leo's emotionless face finally broke. The leader in blue started backing up slowly with his eyes wide and his jaw slack. Raph noticed and was about to say something, but Leo ran out of the room.


End file.
